The wall between us
by DWGolondor
Summary: Caleo AU. Calypso is a young woman who has been locked up in a cellar by her abusive age when she was very young. Leo is a young man with dreams and hopes. Will Fate bring those two together and can he rescue Calypso? Warning: Mentioning of Abuse
1. Chapter 1

"No daddy stop!" she cried as he dragged her down the stairs. His grip hurt her wrist a lot. Calypso didn't understood why he did this? She may never be his favourite daughter or never did he really treated her as a real daughter, not after she decided to back up Zoe, but he never went so far.

"Shut it you stupid girl!" he cried slapping her cheek again. Calypso winced in pain and tears ran down her cheek. What did she do deserve this? She was always a nice and loyal daughter. Just because she backed up Zoe? Why was her daddy so mean to her?

Suddenly they were at the bottom of the bunker and there was a cell at the end of the hall. Calypso knew that would be were he would put her and she tried the best to escape, but her father hit her again. "Would you just stop moving you stupid girl?!" he cried dragging her into the cell and throwing her on the ground. Calypso winced as she hit the ground. It felt like a bone of her broke and the cold ground felt like ice as she lied on there.

"Daddy, please, don't do this." she said sobbing now trying to talk him out of this, but her father only stared at her coldly.

"You shall rot here forever." he sneered as he closed the cell door, maybe forever. When he left Calypso broke down crying on the floor. This was it. She will never come out, never make any more friends and never fall in love. She was bounded to be prisoned in this cell.

* * *

 _14 years later_

24 year-old Leo Valdez sighed as he looked at this income from yesterday and this morning. Again not much, but it was enough to live. He went back to his garage and threw his jacket on the table. He went through all the mess of tools and metal to one of his not finished inventions. It was a robot dog. He named him Festus, but right now he didn't done anything. If he would finish his project, he might make a huge business, but not with Festus, but with the rest he would invent. Festus was his and he wouldn't sell him for anything in the world.

"One day, our lives will get better Festus, I promise you that." he whispered holding him, then he let him down and walked through a door to his house. It was enough to live, but even with that Leo had problems to pay for it. The house belonged to his mom, when she still lived. After her death Leo was in a lot of foster homes, before finally landing in one where he felt he belonged into. His foster father was Tristan McLean, the very popular movie star. He had a daughter named Piper, with which he got along very well. She was actually the only reason that he didn't run like always.

Leo had to admit that Piper was stunning, beautiful even without trying. At first he had a huge crush on her, but as time went on this feelings disappeared and were substituted with brotherly feelings for her. Luckily she chose a decent boyfriend. It was his best friend Jason.

After he turned 18 he moved out, telling his family that he needed to manage things on his own. They tried to convince him to stay at their place, even now with all the struggles he has they tell him he still can live with either Piper or Tristan, but Leo declined it. He didn't wanted their pity or let them think he was a loser. He wanted to manage his own life and accomplish something on his own in his life.

For the first few years, he moved from city to city, before he heard that his mother's house back in the place where also Piper and her dad lived was up to rent again. Unfortunately his landlord was his aunt who hated him since his birth. He didn't knew why, but it seemed like she blamed him for the poor life of his mom. Leo loved his mom, he didn't cared if she didn't had a big career. She was the best mom he ever could had and he wouldn't trade his early childhood with anything.

It took a long time then, they even almost went to court, but after long talk and with the help of Piper and Tristan, they managed to convince his aunt at least to rent the house to him. But he had to pay more than other people would have. Leo didn't cared, he needed this house and he would one day, he would buy it. But he did not had any money, he could barely afford his rent. He then created his own business with Leo's repair garage, but it seemed like not a lot people needed technology to be fixed here.

Suddenly his phone beeped and he unlocked it. It was a message from Piper.

' _Hey, want to have lunch at 1 am in Taco Bell?'_ she wrote.

Leo smiled a bit at this. He probably could need some company. ' _Sure thing Beauty Queen.'_ he texted back. He looked at his clock and saw it was already half past noon. He took his wallet and went outside closing the door. It was a rainy weather outside, also it was very windy. Leo sighed. Even the weather told him it was going to be a bad day. He took his umbrella and walked on.

As he walked along, suddenly a heavy wind came and blew his umbrella away. "Damn." he cursed running after the umbrella. To his bad luck the umbrella landed in the yard of probably the grumpiest man ever. Atlas Titan. Leo never understood what his problem was. As he first moved her a few months ago, he wanted to greet his neighbor as any good neighbor does. He chased him out of the yard.

The yard was really big, far bigger than his one. It went around the house and had even some kind of plant sculptures in there. This guy was definitely rich.

He quietly sneaked into the yard and went to the umbrella. Rain already tripped down on his body, he looked like a wet dog right now. As he finally reached his umbrella, he suddenly heard a knock. He blinked then shrugged, thinking it was nothing, but then he suddenly recognized the knock. Two long knocks, two short ones, and two long ones. S-O-S. Leo blinked again, was he imagining that? Who would knock S-O-S here? He went to the place where the knock came from. He frowned and knocked back. He waited for a while, but there was no sound. He shrugged. Maybe he really just imagined it, but suddenly he heard a small sound, the sound of a cry. Leo was shocked at this. Was...was there a person locked inside the house?

"Hello?" Leo cried, waiting for an answer, but suddenly the front door went open.

"Who the fuck is here?! Get out of my yard!" he cried. In his hand he had a shot gun. Leo gulped. Damn, he needed to get out of here fast. He ran the other direction as he heard Mr. Titan running after him. Leo already thought this was his end, when he saw a lawnmower next to a bush wall. He grinned and used the lawnmower to jump over the bush landing in another yard and from there he ran away. He only heard the curse of the old man as he managed to flee.

Damn, that was close. He almost died there. What the hell was that anyway? At first he thought he only imagined it, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. He clearly heard the cry. And he clearly heard the knocks. Now the place seemed even creepier to Leo as he thought about it. It was already scary because of the old man, but now it was just…scary.

He shook the thought off, maybe ti was nothing, but still...something told him, that someone needed help. He decided he would go after that later. Right now he only wanted his lunch.

After 30 minutes he finally have arrived at Taco Bell. There he saw Jason and Piper already sitting and well sucking each others face off. Not something he wanted to see daily. He walked behind him and coughed at which Jason and Piper jumped apart.

"Leo! You idiot, you scared me! And what happened? You look like a drown mouse!" she said giggling a bit at his sight.

Jason laughed too. "Forgot your umbrella dude?"

Leo only shook his head. "No, I got my umbrella, but I need to talk to you guys. You will never believe what happened to me." he said.

 **What have I done to my poor Callie? *sobs* Well, I hope you liked this chapter. This will be my first M rated story cause it will feature a lot of horrible stuff such as abuse. As you have seen this is an AU, where Calypso is trapped by her father in a cellar. Why, you will find out later ;) So the cell is like Ogygia. Everyone is a normal human being with jobs. As the story continues of course Leo will discover more about this mysterious house and Caleo shall happen :D But only very, very late. Well, I hope you like it and please give me a review! I shall update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

As he finished his story both of his friends were looking at him amused which made Leo frown. They didn't think he made this up, did they?

"You guys don't believe me, do you?" he asked them. They were still looking at him with this annoyingly amused expression.

Piper giggled a bit at this. "I am sorry Leo, it is not that we don't believe you. It is just I don't think there is someone trapped in this building." She told him. Lately she often referenced her thought as Jason and hers. Jason did that too, which he found very weird. Was this some kind of couple thing Leo didn't understand?

"I know what I heard!" Leo protested. He really hated it when his friends didn't take him seriously. Sure, he joked around a lot but that didn't mean he never was serious about something.

Jason put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Sometimes Leo hated it when Jason did that. As if he was a little child that needed to be calmed down. "We know." Again with that 'we'. "But that could be just about anything that made those knocks. You are seriously jumping to conclusions here Leo."

Leo wanted to argue but sighed in the end. He knew he was right. "But what about that crazy guy who tried to kill me there?" Leo mumbled.

Piper laughed at this. "I don't think anyone likes a stranger exploring their backyard. Especially if it is a little elf like you." Piper teased him. "Besides from the stories you told us he always seems that grumpy."

Leo huffed at this. "Thanks." He muttered sarcastically as he crossed his arms. His friends were right, he probably was just jumping to conclusions but why did he still doubts then?

Suddenly Piper lifted her hand and ruffled Leos hair with it. "Hey!" Leo protested glaring at his best friend. She just grinned at him.

"Your imagination is just too wild Repair Boy." She teased as she laughed. Jason chuckled a bit at this but held back his laughter to not make Leo too mad. Leo was just sitting there pouting and his arms crossed. He turned away from his friends staring outside of the window thinking about those knocks again. Of course, he knew that coincidences can happen, but he didn't like believing in them.

"Hey, you know we are only teasing, right Leo?" he heard Pipers voice sounding a bit concerned behind him.

He turned around and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I know." He muttered but he wasn't really listening anymore to her. His thoughts drove away to that building again. Something felt odd about that place. He just knew it.

Leo had no idea why he was coming back again. He should have just listened to his friends and forget about it, but he was curious now. His gut told him something was wrong here and he was someone who trusted his gut over his brain a lot.

The house was directly in front of him now, shiny and huge as it always was. Luckily it was not raining anymore so Leo at least didn't have to fear of getting wet again. He looked around carefully just to make sure that nobody saw him before he entered the yard. To his luck there wasn't a gate hindering his way into the yard as some rich people had. Maybe he wasn't that rich after all. Who knew.

Leo carefully made his way through the sculptures and grass before he ended up at the same place again where he had heard that sound. He looked around again, nobody was here. In fact, it was silent. Except some car noises and some bird sounds, he couldn't hear anything. He decided to stay for a bit, just to see if he would hear that noise again.

Two minutes passed by, then four, then seven. Leo already wanted to jump up and run away. He hated waiting for something and his ADHD didn't help him at all.

He sighed. Maybe his friends were right, he was just being stupid. Just before he wanted to turn around and leave this place he suddenly heard a female voice crying behind him.

"What are you doing here?!" the voice cried hysterically.

Leo grew stiff in that moment. How did missed her steps? Was he so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice someone sneaking up on him? He needed to get away fast now before that person could get Atlas.

He turned around to see who he was dealing with and to his surprise he saw a young woman around his age who was crossing her arms and looked pretty annoyed. She had caramel brown hair and a fair skin. She had moderate clothes on, nothing fancy, but she still looked really pretty. In fact, she was one of the most beautiful girls Leo had ever seen in his life. He almost pinched himself to get over his shock. What was a beauty like her doing here in Atlas place? Surely, she wasn't one of those gold diggers, was she?

Leo decided to let out his charm to get out of situation. Besides he couldn't stop himself if he had such a beautiful girl in front of him.

"The question is rather why I wouldn't be here when such a beautiful girl is standing in front of me?" he flirted as he grinned. He was a hopeless case with girls and it probably would never end, at least till he finally got a girlfriend.

The girl though was not amused at all. Well that tactic failed obviously.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped at him. "And you shouldn't be here!"

Leo frowned at this. Now she did remind him a bit of one of those mean girls Leo had to deal with school. Though she did look hot if she was angry even if she was starting to annoy him a bit.

"Oh, I am sorry sunshine. I didn't know this was some kind of VIP area." He said sarcastically. Okay technically it was since it was not his property, but he was stubborn.

The girl intensified her glare and Leo was sure she would kill him with her glares if she could now. "Leave now." She growled. "He can't see you here or else we both will be in trouble."

She did have a point. Leo had no plans of meeting Atlas any time soon. Pretty girl involved or not. He frowned though. "Why would you be in trouble though?" he asked her.

The girl was ready to reply but suddenly a door opened behind them and someone stepped out of the house. The girl's eyes immediately widened and she began to panic. "Quick! Hide behind this!" she cried as she dragged Leo behind a big sculpture. He protested but ultimately hid behind the sculpture. He didn't want to become the first victim of Atlas today.

"Calypso! Where are you, you useless girl?!" he heard Atlas voice suddenly boom. A shiver went through his body. That man clearly was terrifying and he felt bad for the girl now.

Leo imagined Calypso flinching at this voice now. He definitely would have if he were in her position. "Here daddy…I was just checking if everything was fine in the yard." She said with a small voice clearly terrified by Atlas. Leo almost gasped at this. This girl – Calypso – was his daughter?! That did indeed explain why she was here in this yard. Leo grimaced. He couldn't imagine living in the same house with that man. And here she was being related to him. Poor girl.

Suddenly Leo heard a slap and someone falling on the ground. Did that man just hit his own daughter?!

"Get back to work you useless girl! I better not see you slacking off the next time I come out!" he cried.

Leo was fuming now. It reminded him of how his aunt Rosa would treat him when he was younger. How dare that man treat his daughter like this? Leos focus went back to the conversation but the only thing he heard now was steps going away from his hiding place and whimper from Calypso. Then seconds later he heard the door closing and he sighed in relief. At least he didn't get caught, but he still felt angry.

He slowly lurked a bit from his position to check if Atlas was really gone but there was only Calypso sitting on the ground there whimpering as a few tears ran down her cheek. Leo immediately felt sympathy for the girl and reached out for her. "Hey…that…you don't deserve that…" he told her softly.

Calypso just shook her head at this. "Please…leave." She whimpered. She looked so powerless right now, it frightened him. He almost couldn't imagine being in her shoes now, though having experienced aunt Rosa came close to that.

Leo lent her a hand. "You can't stay here. Not with that guy." He told her but again she only shook his head.

"No…he has Zoe. I can't leave." She muttered looking down.

Leo had no idea who that was, but he assumed it was her sister or cousin. Maybe even her daughter? He didn't know. Leo bit his lips. He couldn't force her to go, that wouldn't be right. But he couldn't leave her here either. His conscience wouldn't let him. He looked back to the exit. He needed to go now but he would come back.

"I will come back, I promise you that." He told her softly. He didn't know why but he felt already attached to her.

She widened her eyes at this in horror. "No! You can't come back! He will kill you!" she hissed. Leo could detect a hint of sadness in her eyes, even nostalgia. He wondered what had happened to her?

"Well sunshine. Rules aren't my thing really. He can't kill me if he can't catch me." He told her with a small wink trying to cheer her up, but it didn't work. She still sat there shaking her head and telling him not to come back. He sighed. He wouldn't convince her otherwise but that didn't mean he would back out from his promise.

He stood up wiping down a bit of dust from his jeans. "I will come back, you aren't getting rid of me that easily." He joked before he quickly headed for the exit. He didn't look back as he ran away from that place in case that monster was chasing after him. He probably wasn't but he wanted to make sure of it. On his way home, he thought about his encounter with Calypso again. She definitely was being abused by her father, something which almost made him puke. He couldn't leave her there alone, not with him. Not with that monster. He needed to do something and he would.

 _Sunshine, you better get ready cause this boy is going to free you._

 **Ahhhhhhhhh, I finally did it! I wrote a chapter! I am alive! OMG! I am so sorry guys for just disappearing. I was way too busy with university, not to mention that I lost motivation and had a hard time going on the past 2 years. It is still going rough but I kind of have my motivation back to do some of my hobbies again :D So here it is! The second chapter! And I am sorry if it sounds rusty and bad, I have been really out of practice D: (Though my works were also terrible before XD (Just kidding, they were the best the world has seen** **)). Anyway, I thought I couldn't leave 2018 without a fanfic so here it is! Anyway guys, Merry Late Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
